Content is displayed on display screens of various electronic devices, including mobile phone screens, tablet screens, notebook computer screens, desktop computer screens, projection screens via a projector, and television screens, among other electronic devices. This content may include one or more images, and such content may be displayed together, such as rendered for display on a same webpage, email message, text message, or other viewable content.
For display devices, which may include built-in or external standalone screens, there are various sizes. Moreover, a variety of resolution capabilities may exist among different display devices. The different screen sizes and/or resolutions can impair a readily discernable state of some images, whether picture or video images. For example, currently in dynamic web views (e.g., responsive design), when a webpage is resized, one or more images of such webpage are proportionally resized. In this example, if a mobile device with a small display area on a display screen thereof is used to display an image in such display area, object subject matter of such an image is resized along with peripheral subject matter of such an image to fit into such display area.